mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Leopard
/ / or lower All food types except Conch |predators = Everything higher then it |previous = / / / |next = / / |hide = Red Berry Bushes, Plankton Bushes, Large hiding holes, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / |realeased = Dec 26 |tier = 9 }} UPGRADED to Snow Leopard! Press W to get a speed boost! (Every 8 seconds)! The Snow Leopard the 9th Arctic animal in Mope.io and equivalent to Lion, Gorilla, and Pufferfish. Technical The Snow Leopard: *Evolves from the Cheetah/Stingray/Wolf/Giraffe. *Evolves to the Bear/Swordfish/Walrus at 28.5K XP. *Has a special ability that gives it a speed boost every 8s. *Can hide in berry bushes and plankton bushes. *Can eat all Food except Conch and big Meat. *Can eat all animals below it to the Penguin and its ocean/land equivalents. *Can be eaten by all animals above it. Appearance The Snow Leopard has a white circular body with 20 gray spots all over it. It looks exactly like its previous tier, the Cheetah, just that it is white. It also has a long gray tail, so you should try your best to avoid prey biting your tail. It has a snout with a black button nose and two gray ears. Strategy The Snow Leopard, like the Cheetah and Deer, is slightly faster than most of the animals. Although the slight speed is usually unnoticeable, getting to places is easy since you have some extra speed. When chasing prey, use your speed boost by pressing W when the animal is going on a straight path. If you use it properly, then you will be able to quickly eat your prey. If you wishing to hunt a Yeti! or something better, go for the tail when it's a good time (for example when it's on low health). While escaping, just keep speed boosting away from the predator and do '''not '''take turns. Just go on a straight path and you will eventually outrun your predator. Don't forget to refill on water when you're running away, or your predator will catch you! Hunt Wolves to level up, if a Wolf manages to stun you with their howl and get far from you, don't ignore them, your boost will easily help you get back to being caught up with them, quickly eat them once they are cornered. Muskoxes also make good food, but note that they may use their charge ability, and escape so be wary of it when they are on ice, if they do this on ice, use your dash to catch up with it since your speed is more powerful on ice. If no Wolves or Muskoxes are around, hunt a Reindeer and/or Arctic Foxes to gain a fair amount of EXP. Chase them into a small hiding hole and cover up the hole and trap them. If there aren't any animals to eat, find and try to eat an Arctic Nut. Gallery Snowleopard.png Snowleopardandarctichare.png Rhinochasesnowleopard.png Snowythesnowleopard.jpg|Snow leopard. snowyisback.jpg oldsnowleopard.png|Old appearance of snow leopard. snowy.png no skin s-leopard.png Trivia *It is one of the only three Arctic animals to have been switched around alongside Wolf and Walrus and it was changed from Cheetah or Stingray to Lion, Gorilla, or Pufferfish. *Like the Bear and the Polar Bear, It is one tier higher than the Cheetah, despite having the same ability. *The old version of the Snow Leopard looks exactly the same as its present appearance, but without ears, and more dots. *It's the only animal which after the first word, they have an uncapitalized word. Sea-horse doesn't count. pl:Śnieżny Leopard Category:Arctic Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Formatted Category:Animals Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Mammal Category:Cats